There's Something About the Orange County
by The Daughter of Hermes
Summary: AU High School. READ&REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME & NO FLAMING! All I can say is that in the O.C, nothing is perfect. Everything is unexpected and sometimes, Your fate can control you and there's nothing you can do about it...
1. The First Day

**A/N: This story is narrated by Nicole Carter. Just to let you know.**

**READ&REVIEW.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 - The First Day:

Monday, September 7th 2009.  
Today is the first day of junior year (Grade 11) at Ocean View High School. For California teenagers, it's like heaven on earth. For me, it's not. Hi! I'm Nicole Carter. A 16 year old Italian. The head cheerleader and a competitive volleyball player. It sounds like i'm the typical perfect Mary Sue, but i'm really not. Living in the O.C isn't what you expect, there is drama, romance, tragedy, But mostly, _A LOT_ of drama! This place is a real life soap opera. Everywhere someone goes, They're surrounded by freaking idiots and a chain of bullshit started by someone. Like most teenage girls at Ocean View High, we're obsessed with boys and relationships and having sex, Speaking of relationships, I'm currently in a committed relationship with the basketball captain and their all star player Percy Jackson. He has the cutest eyes and a smile that you can't resist. My long time best friend Annabeth Chase is one of the funniest girls I ever met. She's one of the most supportive best friends I've ever had and the most powerful. Her father, Frederick Chase is the Supreme Court Judge here in the O.C. Percy, Annabeth and I have 6 other best friends and are just as supportive, Caitlyn King, Zoe DiLiberio, Sean Cooper, Jesse Hall, Grover Underwood, Chris Johnston and Amy Stelatkos. Were the legendary group of 9 at Ocean View High and we run the school. Basically, living in the O.C. is just stressful but in short, All I can say is that in the O.C, nothing is perfect. Everything is unexpected and sometimes, Your fate can control you and there's nothing you can do about it. Let the story begin…

xxx

Sadly, sophomore year is over and today, We're officially high school juniors. Percy (August 18th), Amy (August 27th) and I (August 21st) recently celebrated our sweet 16 with me in August. We had a blast.

I was thinking about how our junior year is going to play out as I was driving to school in my Silver Toyota Camry. As soon as I pulled in to the school parking lot, Zoe was waiting for me by the front doors. I pulled into the nearest parking spot, grabbed my schoolbag and got out of my car and met up with Zoe at the front doors.

"Zoe!" I greeted

"Nikki!" Zoe greeted

We walked into the school together smiling and laughing.

"This year is going to be our year" Zoe proclaimed

"Damn right!" I exclaimed happily

As Zoe and I walked into the school, we saw our worst nightmares flash before our eyes, Bianca Di Angelo. Percy's bitchass of a cousin. She just moved here to the O.C. from Seattle and is here to ruin my life for currently dating her cousin Percy. I looked behind her and look. It's her best friend Katie Gardener. She's had a crush on my boyfriend since freshman year and is out to steal him from me. Zoe and I were shocked.

"OH!" I exclaimed

"MY!" Zoe exclaimed

"GODS!" We both exclaimed in unison

Katie and Bianca walked over to us with their fancy Prada bags and their Gucci heels, Too bad I one up-ed her ass last year when I spread those rumors about her being pregnant. She sure got the attention she wanted. Sucks to be her.

"Well, Well, Well" Katie smirked "Look who it is"

I crossed my arms and gave her a dirty look.

"If it isn't Anne of Green Gables and her best friend Diana Barry" Bianca retorted

Zoe panicked. "What do we do?" She whispered

I smirked. "Well, I guess you're just jealous of the fact that I have a hot body and you both weigh 32lbs. have the asses of a bag of oranges"

Bianca and Katie's jaws dropped in unison. Zoe and I walked away to meet up with Annabeth.

"You just fucking owned her ass!" Zoe exclaimed excitedly

"Here's a little lesson" I explained "Do NOT fuck with Nicole Alyssa Carter"

Zoe and I continued walking to our first period art class to meet up with Annabeth. Lucky us that all three of us are together for an 1 hour and 15 minutes. Zoe and I entered the classroom and saw Annabeth. She looked over at us and smiled.

"Oh My God!" Annabeth yelled "Zoe! Nikki!"

"Bethy!" I screamed with excitement

Annabeth got up off of her chair and hugged me and Zoe. "How are you?"

"Were great" Zoe replied

"I'm glad" Annabeth said "We spent, like all summer together"

"I know right" I said

"I cannot believe were high school juniors now" Annabeth explained

"Yeah" I sighed

"But this year is going to be different, I want this year to be the best. No drama or Bianca Di Angelo" Zoe explained

"Is Katie Gardener still after Percy?" Annabeth asked me

"Sadly, yes" I replied sadly

"Don't worry" Zoe said "We'll make sure Katie doesn't get anywhere near him"

"She better not" I said

"Oh yeah! Bethy! When Nikki and I ran into Bianca and Katie, Nikki owned Bianca's ass in a trash talk contest" Zoe announced

"Are you serious?" Annabeth questioned

"Yeah I'm serious" I replied

"That ought to show her" Annabeth said "She cannot fuck with us!"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed "We run this school and we will rule the school once again"

Annabeth, Zoe and I high fived and we all sat down together for our first period art class.

Jesse & Percy in the gym with Jesse shooting hoops, he and I are practicing for our huge basketball comeback game against John F. Kennedy High School in next month and we had to work hard to make sure that we win.

"Guess who just transferred here to Ocean View High School?" Jesse questioned

"Who?" Percy asked

"Bianca Di Angelo" Jesse replied

Percy dropped the ball and my eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Sadly, yes" Jesse replied

"Is Katie Gardener here with her?" Percy asked sacredly

Jesse panicked and his eye's moved around side to side. He gulped in scarce and didn't know how to answer.

"Well?" Percy questioned

Jesse sighed. "Ok, Katie is here"

As soon as Percy heard that, his jaw dropped in shock. My shoulders had clenched in disgust and my mouth was dry.

"WHAT?" Percy screamed "My 6th grade stalker is here?"

Jesse nodded. "She's dating Luke Castellan but she's more interested in you"

Percy growled angrily and threw the basketball down on the ground and stormed out of the gym.

"Percy!" Jesse yelled

Percy ignored his yell and continued walking away from him and pretended that this conversation never happened.

After Zoe, Annabeth and I left our art class, we ran off to our history class. We made it just in time. The three of us sat in the back row in the middle 3 seats. But our luck turned sour when we ran into the dark and gothic retard Clarisse La Rue. She sat in the far seat by the window one row ahead of us. She gave me a dirty look.

"Well Well Well, if it isn't the Glee club" Clarisse retorted rudely

"Glee club?" Zoe questioned with a snot-nosed attitude "What happened? Retard camp's filled up?"

Annabeth giggled. "Talk about your 'goth' wannabe"

Clarisse growled. "Shut up you Athena brat!"

Nikki chose to stay out of the fight and just sat there silently until the bell rang but just a few seconds later, Our luck turned when Caitlyn came into the classroom and sat beside Zoe.

"Hey!" Caitlyn greeted

"How's it going?" I questioned

"Nothing unusual if that's what you're asking" She replied

I smiled. "How was your summer?"

"Great! I had the best time in Scotland!" Caitlyn explained

After Caitlyn had finished her sentence. The period bell rang and the entire class swooped in and sat down in their seats, our first day isn't off to much of a very good start. Things should get better soon.

_*Screen Fades to Black*_

* * *

Ok, I edited this chapter a little bit so you'll want to continue reading. I kept tracking the traffic on my admin panel that i'm not getting enough visitors or reviews to my other chapters so i decided to come here, the main problem and modified this chapter. Which i did. Continue READING! **READ&REVIEW. NO REVIEWS. NO UPDATE.**


	2. There's No Place Like the OC

**Chapter 2 - There****'****s No Place Like the O.C.**

The first day of our Junior Year wasn't so great but we can put our ordeals behind us and focus on our after school cheerleading practice. Our cheerleading squad usually practices Monday-Thursday after school from 3-5 and Fridays during lunch hour. I'm the captain of the cheer squad and Annabeth is the co-captain. Good news to us is that I am kicking off the yuckiest cheerleader alive.. *coughs* I mean, physically incapable of cheerleading. _Everyone is so sensitive these days!_

**Luke Castellan's POV:**

I'm not used to living in the O.C. I'm from the rough part of New York and I've had a pretty troubled life if you asked me. My mom, May Castellan is a drug addict who's been living in the pyscho ward in San Jose my whole life and i never met her because after i was born, the mental doctors put her away in the _nut house_ and my alcoholic of a father raised me and my 3 brothers on his own. He favored me over my siblings because i was special and deserved to be treated like a prince and gave me whatever i wanted, Ironic huh? My brothers were jealous of me and always picked on me because Dad loved me the most. My dad had trouble holding down a job because of his alcoholism so we relied on food stamps and child support checks from my mom to get by on. We didn't get much so we had to make the best of it. I've never had a step-mom because my dad says women are a waste of time and money and all they want is attention and they want to talk about their feelings and blah blah blah. My dad stopped drinking and starting going to Alcoholics Anonymus when i was 9 and turned his life around and got a job offer here in the O.C. and only took me. My brothers are all grown up, married and settled down. I'm 16 now, basically where i'm from, in Sweden, if you don't beat your kids and bring home a decent paycheck, you were "Father of the Year".

I was driving home in my newly painted orange volkeswagon from school today. I couldn't stop thinking about terrible this day was. I pulled into my beachhouse villa where i've lived since i was 9. I stepped out of the car and dashed into my house. Dad was sitting in the dining room paying some bills.

"Dad?" I questioned

"Hello, Son" Mr. Castellan greeted "How was school today?"

"The usual. Teacher bitching about their private lives, giving out free detentions for chewing gum in class" I replied"Well, i have some fantastic news" Mr. Castellan said

"And that would be?" Luke questioned

"I'm out of AA and i got a job promotion" Mr. Castellan announced

I was estatic and proud of my father. After all those years, he's finally done forever.

"Dad! Congratulations!" I exclaimed gleefully

"Were going out to dinner tonight" Mr. Castellan proclaimed "Go put on some nice clothes and be down in 45 minutes. I made reservations at Mandarin so hurry it up"

"Yes sir!" I exclaimed happily

I rushed up the stairs to get ready for dinner tonight. I was proud of my dad for putting the past behind us.

**Nicole Carter's POV:**

Annabeth and I were making our decision to kick off our yuckiest cheerleader on the squad. Whoever we decide, we hope it's the right decision. We decided on Emily DiMastro, Kodi Strauss & Becky Hanson. This was going to be the easiest challenge ever. Annabeth and I unhuddled and we stepped forward to the cheer squad. Annabeth sighed in confidence.  
"Ok, we have made our decision and we have decided who is being kicked off the squad today"

Everyone was looking nervous. Theresa MacGregor was looking a little pale than usual. Everyone was scared out of their minds. Not Zoe, Amy and Caitlyn, they knew they were staying

**Annabeth Chase's POV:**

I stood there with confusion and felt a little queasy. I didn't want to have to kick someone off the squad but I had no choice. Everyone was dreading this awful day and apparently, I was dreading it more than ever. I sighed and made my announcement.

"For lack of commitment and effort, The girl that I am kicking off the squad today is Becky Hanson. Becky, please turn in your uniform and please leave the gym" Annabeth announced

"Are you serious?" Nikki whispered to me

"Sadly, I am" I replied

"Damnit!" I exclaimed quietly

Becky passed over her uniform and left the gym with her dignity intact

**Percy Jackson's POV:**

Jesse and I were in the weight room above the gym working out trying to build up some new muscles to impress our girlfriends Nicole and Annabeth. We wanted to make sure we looked hot. Right now, I don't have much muscle but Jesse is like freaking Hercules!

"Perce, you need to work out a lot more" Jesse said

"I know" I agreed "My dad is using our home gym all the time and I can't have 5 minutes with the barbells"

Jesse laughed. "So your dad is a gym freak?"

"I guess you can say that" I explained

I turned my attention over to the cheerleaders who were practicing their newest routine without Becky, I just heard that she was kicked off the team. Sucks to be you Becky! I turned over my attention over to Nikki who was standing beside Annabeth, I smiled.

"You must be lucky to have a girlfriend like Nikki" Jesse proclaimed

"Damn straight!" I exclaimed happily as Jesse and I high fived.

And then I continued using the barbells as my best friend Grover joined in.

**Amy Stelatkos' POV:**

All the girls and I had trouble deciding on a new routine. Nikki's gone nuts and wants us to try the Fountain of Troy, Zoe wants us to do the Multi-Pyramid and I on the other hand want to stick to our dance/cheer combos. But we all know that Annabeth is going to side with Nikki. I'm betting on this with Caitlyn right now.

"Since we're in a slump and we can't decide on anything, Annabeth and I took your ideas and we deliberated on them and we are going to do the Fountain of Troy" Nikki explained

"_I knew it! Oh wait…. Now I'm out 5 bucks! Damn you Caitlyn!" I thought_

I pulled 5 dollars out of my pants pocket and gave it to Caitlyn.

"I knew I was right!" Caitlyn gloated

"Oh shut the fuck up!" I exclaimed

**Nicole Carter's POV:**

The Fountain of Troy it is.

That is until Annabeth came to me and said:

"I don't think we should do the Fountain of Troy" Annabeth protested

"What?" I exclaimed in shock

Amy laughed. "Caitlyn, that'll be 5 dollars"

"Oh Fuck You Amy!" Caitlyn shouted

"Why not?" I asked

"It's dangerous and it's illegal in the cheerleading handbook" Annabeth explained

"Well, we need new material. What we have sucks" I said

"I know that but were not an advanced cheerleading team, you're the only one who knows the move and some of us can't even do a tumble roll" Annabeth explained

I sighed and gave in. "Fine. You win"

"You'll thank me later" Annabeth said to me

I shrugged.

In perfect timing, Grover came into the gym looking for Amy, his girlfriend.

"Yo! Nikki! Annabeth!" Grover greeted "Do you know where Amy is?"

"Yes" I replied

"She's over there with Caitlyn practicing cheer moves" Annabeth added

Grover turned his attention to Amy and walked over to her.

"Hi honey!" Grover greeted

"Grover!" Amy greeted

Amy ran over to Grover and gave him a kiss. I sighed and smirked.

"You're excused from practice" I said

Amy shrilled in excitement and left the gym with Grover holding hands and giggling.

**Caitlyn King's POV:**

Now, I'm pissed. Ok, I love Amy as my best friend and all but I'm so annoyed with her getting whatever she wants.

"See, I told you she gets what she wants" I whispered to Zoe

"You're right as always" Zoe whispered back to me.

**Percy Jackson's POV:**

Jesse and I were walking out of the school feeling good and ready to go to Burger King to eat lunch. As I was smiling, I said to him.

"There's No Place Like the O.C." I said

Jesse laughed. "Damn straight!"

Jesse and I walked to my SUV and left school to eat lunch.

* * *

Was this chapter ok? I hope you like the story so far. I just want to know, the next chapter starts with Amy's alcoholism. **READ& REVIEW. NO REVIEWS. NO UPDATE!**


	3. She's Testing Her Fate

**From This Point On, The Story is being Narrated by **_Nicole Carter_.

**Chapter 3 - She****'s Testing Her Fate:**

Saturday, September 12th 2009.

Amy was at a party tonight with Zoe at the all ages club where all the 11th graders go to party There was a lot of alcohol at the party and Amy loves to drink and when Amy tends to drink a lot of it, she then engages in reckless behaviour. And not the kind that you should be proud of. Zoe was sitting down at a table with Amy laughing and having a good time. Amy was a little tipsy from the beer.

"I am sooo high right now" Amy said slurfully

"You mean drunk?" Zoe questioned

"Yeah!" Amy exclaimed

Zoe sighed. "Oh god!"

"_She's Testing Her Fate!_"Zoe thought to herself

Amy jumped onto the table and began to stripper dance. "WOOOHHHHHOOOOOOO!"

"Oh my god!" Zoe muttered to herself

Zoe walked away from the wild Amy who was making a fool out of herself.

_*1 Hour Later*_

Amy and Zoe were in the ladies' room and Amy was vomiting in the bathroom stall.

"See Amy, I told you drinking too much was going to lead to this" Zoe explained

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Amy asked

"Because I was trying to make a point" Zoe replied "I'll call Grover"

"NOOO!" Amy yelled "Don't call Grover!"

"I have to Amy!" Zoe yelled

_*3 Hours Later*_

Zoe, Grover and Jesse were having a conversation on Amy's alcohol addiction.

"What are we going to do about Amy?" Zoe asked

"I don't know yet. It hasn't gone too far yet" Grover replied "If she ends up in the hospital, then it's gone too far"

"What will we have to resort too?" Zoe asked

"An intervention" Grover replied

"What's an intervention?" Jesse asked

"When loved ones sit the addict down and confront them on their addiction" Zoe explained

"How are we going to play this out?" Jesse asked

"If Amy goes too far, you, me, Zoe, Nikki and everyone will sit her down and we'll confront her on her addiction and you will have to monitor her alcohol consumption" Grover explained

"Me?" Jesse questioned

"Does Nikki know about this?" Zoe asked

"Sadly, no" Jesse replied

"We have to call her" Grover said

"Good idea" Jesse proclaimed

"Not yet!" Zoe yelled "Let's give it some thought before we tell Nikki"

"We're going to have to tell her sometime" Grover explained

"True" Jesse remarked

Zoe sighed. "I fucking give up!"

Grover then sighed regretfully. "I guess we could tell her"

"We should" Jesse remarked

Grover picked up his cell phone and called me on my blackberry to tell me the news. I heard my phone rang in the car on my way to the school for a late night emergency cheer practice with the team. I picked up my cell phone and begun to speak on the speaker.

"Hello?" I questioned

"Nikki!" Grover greeted

"Grover? What's wrong?" I questioned seriously

"It's Amy!" Grover yelled

My jaw dropped in shock. "Amy!"

"Yeah" Grover replied "She's addicted to alcohol"

"How long?" I asked

"For two years" Grover replied

"Really?" I questioned

"Yes, Really" Grover said

Tears began to fall down my face. "I cannot believe this"

"Tell Annabeth" Grover instructed "Annabeth will tell Percy, the he will then tell Sean, then Sean will tell Caitlyn and then Caitlyn will tell Chris"

"After my emergency cheer practice" I explained "It's a huge cheer-mergency"

"After your… cheermergency, call Percy and tell him this, we need to get Amy some help" Grover explained

"I'll try to get a hold of him" I remarked

I hung up the phone and continued driving to the school, I wondered why Amy had started her drinking binge. It's scares me and all of our friends and one day, she could end up dead. I want her to get help, or at least into rehab or something. I drove into the school parking where Annabeth was waiting with the other cheerleaders waiting for me. I grabbed my bag and rushed out of my car and met up with everyone except Zoe and Amy. I sighed and pulled Annabeth aside for a second.

"Annabeth, this is so sad and it's about Amy" I said

"What is it?" Annabeth asked me curiously

"Amy has a drinking problem. She has had this since she was around 14 or something and she kept it from everyone and I had no idea until Grover told me about this while I was on my way here" I explained

"Oh my god!" Annabeth exclaimed "I have to tell Percy"

"You should" I said

Annabeth and I walked into the school with the cheer squad to get our practicing done. So this was it, Amy's dirty drinking secret is now out, soon, everyone will know that Amy is a beer addict and is destructive. And it's all my fault. Ok, it's all Grover's fault.

* * *

Sorry this chappie was short I tried my best to keep going but I think this was a good place to stop. **READ&REVIEW. NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATE!**


	4. The Pest Problems

**Chapter 4 - The Pest Problems:**

The weekend's over and now more problems have arisen for us. One of my arch-nemesis Katie Gardener has now begun to obsess over my boyfriend Percy. *sighs* High School really is a dog-eat-dog world where no one wins except for the jocks and sluts. Katie and Bianca were plotting how to steal Percy from me. Little did those flea-bitten twits know, I have Annabeth spying on them and reporting back to me with information. Looks like our loss is our gain.

The Sweetwater vs. Ocean View High games was moved to today and since I'm missing my last two periods of the day. The cheer squad and I were performing our newest routine. I was so happy to see Amy back here with a smile on her face and cheering it out with the rest of us. Caitlyn was nowhere to be found and I was getting worried. I looked over and there was Percy sitting on the sidelines. I sighed and rushed right over there as his loving girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" I asked sympathetically

"No" Percy replied sadly as he was rubbing his right knee

"What the hell happened?" I asked

"I tore out my knee on Saturday and I can't play the huge comeback game today" Percy replied

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Sadly, yes" Percy replied

Jesse walked over to me and Percy sitting on the sidelines. "What the hell is going on?"

"I can't play today's game" Percy explained

Jesse dropped the ball in shock as his jaw dropped. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I guess were going to have to go with our alternate" Percy replied

Jesse's jaw dropped once again. "Grover?"

"But he stinks!" I exclaimed

"I'm his best friend! Don't you think I know he stinks?" Percy questioned sarcastically

Jesse and I began to laugh hysterically.

"Yo! Grover!" Percy yelled "Come here!"

Grover rushed over to Percy with a positive attitude. "Hey Percy!"

"I need you to play today. More importantly, I need you to win" Percy instructed

"Got it!" Grover exclaimed positively as he grabbed the ball from Percy and ran onto the basketball court.

"Wish us luck" Jesse said

"Luck" Percy responded

Jesse walked away and ran onto the basketball court with his team mates. I look up and then I notice Katie the whack job heading our way.

"Oh damn it!" I exclaimed

Percy looked up to see Katie rushing over to us.

"_Can't that slut take no for an answer?" _Percy thought

"PERCYYY!" Katie greeted

"WHAT. DO YOU. WANT?" Percy asked rudely

"There's this new movie out, Sorority Row and I was wondering if you and me and go watch it together" Katie explained

"_Can't this idiot take a hint?"_

Percy sighed. "Didn't I tell you 3 times last week and the entire week before?"

"I hoped you changed your mind" Katie said

"_No way! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"_

"I'm not going to change my mind because here on my lap is my girlfriend" Percy explained

"Please?" She begged

"_How many times do I have to say it?"_

"NO!" Percy yelled

Katie ran up the stairs and returned to her seat beside Bianca. "What an asshole!"

"Tell me about it" Bianca remarked "What are we going to do about Nicole?"

"I'll figure something out" Katie replied

Caitlyn entered the gym through the main doors. Her cheerleader uniform was in tatters, her golden blonde hair was a mess and her makeup was all smudged courtesy of tears falling down her face. I rushed over to Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn, Where the hell were you?" I asked

Caitlyn pulled me aside out of the gym to explain. "Promise me you'll never tell anyone unless I say so"

"I promise" I responded

"LUKE CASTELLAN RAPED ME!" Caitlyn screamed as she was crying

I covered my mouth in shock and gulped. "Oh my god!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Caitlyn asked "I can't tell Chris about this?"

"You have too" I replied sympathetically "I promise you I won't say a word"

Caitlyn hugged me. "You're the best"

"No problem" I responded

Meanwhile back in the Gym, Annabeth was 3 rows above Bianca and Katie. Annabeth was listening in on their "evil" plan to break up Percy and I. Yes, Annabeth has the ears of a hawk.

"So I was thinking that I can drug Percy and then seduce him, hypnotize him into dumping Nicole" Katie revealed

"Where are we going to get the drugs?" Bianca asked

"The drugstore" Katie replied

Annabeth's jaw dropped. "I don't believe it" She muttered

She bounced up off of her chair and ran down the aisle to find me.

"Nikki!" Annabeth yelled

Percy and I turned over to a very shocked Annabeth. "I found out the evil plan" Annabeth explained

Annabeth pulled me aside and whispered to me. "Katie plans on drugging Percy and then seducing him, hypnotizing him into dumping you!"

My jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

"I'm serious" Annabeth said

I sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"I have a plan" Annabeth said "Let me take care of everything"

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed happily "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!"

Annabeth and I rushed out of the gym to concoct our evil plan to rid the school of Katie Gardener and Bianca Di Angelo.

So far in the basketball game, we were winning by 30 points and Grover didn't stink at basketball after all. There was 5 seconds left in the game, Grover caught the ball and dribbled it over to the opponents basket and made the last shot. The ball was going around and around and around until….. IT WENT IN THE BASKET AND OUR SCHOOL WON THE GAME! Everyone got off their feet and cheered like hell. Percy was screaming with delight and was pleased with Grover's performance.

"YEAH! GGGOOO GROVER!" Percy screamed

Percy and Grover hugged. Amy smiled.

"GROVER! I LOVE YOU!" Amy screamed

Grover walked on over to Amy. "I'm feeling a lot better now. I'll do my best to control my drinking"

"All for me?" Grover questioned

"_Yeah, that's a load of shit and you know it"_

"Yeah" Amy replied

And finally, the two kissed and made up.

* * *

Do you think Amy will follow through on her promise? I don't think she will. Does Caitlyn reveal to Chris that she was raped by Luke? And will Annabeth and Nicole take care of Percy's stalker? **READ&REVIEW. NO REVIEWS. NO UPDATE.**


	5. Wait, I'm What?

**Chapter 5 - Wait.. I****'****m What?:**

_*The Previous Night Before*_

After the legendary basketball game, Zoe and Sean left school and went back to Sean's house for a little "fun", if you know what I mean. Zoe and Sean went to Sean's room and had begun to make out.

"Zoe, I love you" Sean said

"I love you too Sean" Zoe replied

Zoe and Sean began to undress each other. Zoe lied down on the bed as Sean had unzipped her jeans. About 5 minutes into it, they were both completely in the nude and then it happened, the two had sex. It was Zoe's first time. Scared, Zoe was moaning like a bat out of hell and was pleased with Sean's performance.

_*Into Chapter 5*_

Zoe and I were sitting together in Mr. Wong's unpretentious 1st period Chemistry class. Since it was your typical Tuesday, our class was beginning to learn the periodic table. Grover didn't take a keen interest in Chemistry so he usually acts like the class clown. Sadly, his Uncle Fernidad wasn't pleased about his failing Chemistry grade. It just so happens that Percy was in our Chemistry class.

Percy and Grover were sitting in the back row together as the two typical best friends listening to their iPod's. One of my classmates, Aaron Liao-Chang thought the two were gay.. _"How can those two be gay if I'm dating Percy?"_ I thought

Mr. Wong was lecturing us on the periodic table. Half the class wasn't even paying attention because Mr. Wong put them too sleep. I was listening to my all-time favourite song "Untouched" by the Veronicas on my iPod. Mr. Wong turned around and noticed.

"NICOLE CARTER!" He yelled

I looked up with my earphones still attached to my ears. "Yeah?"

"Turn the iPod off or I will confiscate it from you" Mr. Wong said

Grover stood up for me and made one of his usual sarcastic remarks on the periodic table. "Why don't you take your precious periodic table and shove it up your ass?"

The entire class began to laugh hysterically.

Mr. Wong sighed "Mr. Underwood, please shut up"

"I don't know…" Grover retorted

Percy then interrupted and joined in on the bashing. "Shouldn't your mother shut up first?"

The entire class began to laugh hysterically. Mr. Wong's face turned red in anger. I knew that he had had enough.

"THAT'S IT!" Mr. Wong screamed

"MS. CARTER! MR. JACKSON AND MR. UNDERWOOD!" He yelled "ALL THREE OF YOU HAVE DETENTION TODAY AT LUNCH HOUR!"

"What?" Grover exclaimed

"You can't do that!" I screamed

Percy sighed' "Fuck you!" he blurted out.

Everyone's jaw dropped in surprise. Who would've thought that daddy's boy Percy Jackson had an attitude? I sure didn't know this, and neither did his wealthy father Poseidon.

"Percy, I'll be having a talk with your father and the principal this evening to decide your punishment" Mr. Wong explained

Zoe began to feel nauseous. "Nikki, I don't feel so good"

"What's wrong?" I asked her

Then, she vomited all over the classroom floor. Everyone "EWW"ed in disgust. Zoe was coughing like a truck driver.

"Can Zoe and I be excused?" I asked Mr. Wong

"Hurry back for your detention Ms. Carter" Mr Wong replied

Zoe and I grabbed our bags and ran out of the classroom.

Percy and Grover were shocked to see Zoe like this.

"What's wrong with Zoe?" Percy whispered

"Beats the hell out of me" Grover whispered back

Zoe and I rushed into the girls bathroom. When we got in there, Zoe was crying her eyes out, she was thinking of the worst.

"Zoe, what happened?" I asked her "Why are you crying?"

Zoe still had tears falling down her face. She gulped in fear that I would do something to her. She imagined bloody scenarios unpleasant to the human eye. She then sighed and decided to reveal the news.

"Nikki, I think I'm.." Zoe said

"What? What do you think you are?" I asked curiously

"Take a guess" She replied

"I don't know" I said

Zoe sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you"

"What is it?" I asked anxiously "And stop stalling"

"I think I might be.. Well, uh, pregnant" Zoe replied nervously

I was shocked. My own best friend. "Zoe!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself" Zoe explained

I always carried an early pregnancy test in my bag. I pulled it out and handed it to Zoe.

"Take the test" I instructed "If you're still not sure, I'll take you to the doctors office and I'll help you take care of this problem"

"Sure" Zoe agreed

_**BBRRRRIIINNNGGGG!**_

Meanwhile, Annabeth and Percy were walking down the hallway together to head to 2nd period English class together.

"Did you hear what happened to Zoe?" Percy asked

"Yeah, she vomited in class" Annabeth replied

"Does news get around this fast?" Percy questioned

"Sadly, yes" Annabeth replied

The two sighed in unison and went to class together like nothing ever happened.

On the other hand, Zoe and I were still in the girls bathroom.

"Zoe, I have to get to my history class" I said

Zoe continued to vomit. Once she stopped to speak again. She cried.

"Please! Stay with me!" She said

I sighed and gave in. "Ok, fine."

"Can you give me the pregnancy test?" She asked me

I handed her the pregnancy test. Zoe closed the bathroom stall and peed on the stick. Once the result was in, Zoe came out of the stall looking even more scared.

"What does it say?" I asked her curiously

Zoe handed me test as tears were flowing down her face. There was more water coming out of her eyes than the Niagara falls. I read the results. I, on the other hand was shocked.

**Zoe DiLiberio's POV:**

All I can say is that, Sean is going to hate me.

"_I don't believe this"_ Zoe thought

* * *

OOH! A cliffhanger. Are Zoe's test results positive or negative? And will Zoe tell Sean? **READ&REVIEW. NO REVIEWS. NO UPDATE**


	6. The Secret's Out

**Chapter 6 - The Secret****'****s Out:**

"_What does it say?" I asked her curiously_

_Zoe handed me test as tears were flowing down her face. There was more water coming out of her eyes than the Niagara falls. I read the results. I was shocked._

"It's positive!" I screamed

"Oh my god!" She yelled

Zoe and I rushed out of the girls bathroom and jetted off to lunch hour detention with the evil Mr. Wong. _"__God I hate that bastard!__"_Zoe thought

Meanwhile, Caitlyn went to look for her boyfriend Chris Johnston. She also imagined some bloody scenarios unpleasant to the human eye, you know, like Zoe did when she found out she was pregnant. Caitlyn had had a flashback of revealing her rape to me.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_LUKE CASTELLAN RAPED ME!__"__ Caitlyn screamed as she was crying_

_I covered my mouth in shock and gulped. __"__Oh my god!__"_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Chris was at his locker grabbing his books for his next class. Caitlyn rushed over to him weeping with fear. Chris turned his attention over a frightened and sobbing Caitlyn. Chris hugged her and held her like she meant everything to him.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked

"NO!" She yelled with tears

"What's going on?" Chris asked her sympathetically

"LUKE CASTELLAN RAPED ME!" Caitlyn screamed as she sobbed

Chris became furious. "WHAT?"

"He raped me" Caitlyn repeated "2 days ago"

"During the comeback game?" He questioned angrily

"Yes" Caitlyn replied

Chris slammed his locker door shut and raced off to find Luke and kick his ass.

Meanwhile, Zoe and I were going to reveal the news to Annabeth before Zoe tells Sean. The three of us sat down in a booth at Dunkin' Donuts with our chocolate latte's and donuts.

"Annabeth, as my BFF and soul sister, Zoe and I have to tell you something" I said

Annabeth took a sip of her chocolate latte. "What is it that you have to tell me that's worth a donut and chocolate latte meeting?"

"It's really important" Zoe said

"Come on" Annabeth said as she stuffed her face "How bad is it?"

"Grim Reaper bad" I replied

Zoe sighed. "I'm pregnant"

Annabeth spit out her latte in surprise. "WHAT?"

"She's pregnant" I replied

"By who?" Annabeth asked curiously

"Sean" Zoe replied "My boyfriend"

Annabeth sighed in relief. "Have you decided what you are doing with the baby yet?"

"No, I'm going to tell Sean and then he and I are going to decide" Zoe replied "My parents are never going to know"

"Lets hope not" I said

Meanwhile back at school, Chris found Luke chatting with his friends at the end of the hallway. Chris was epically pissed like hell. He pulled Luke aside and held him by his shirt against a locker.

"So, you raped my girlfriend huh?" Chris questioned loudly

"_Oh damn it!__"_ Luke thought

Luke didn't answer. Chris threw Luke onto the ground very angrily. He was more angrier than the time he didn't get his egg rolls when he ordered in Chinese Food.

Luke used his last ounce of strength to bounce off the dirty floor and make a comeback.

"I had a fun time fucking your girlfriend" Luke retorted

Chris growled and punched Luke out stone cold. "Touch my girlfriend again and you'll wish you hadn't"

Chris walked away with Caitlyn. "I love you Chris, for doing what you did, that made me feel so much better"

Chris cuddled with Caitlyn as they walked down the hallway. "I'm going to help you get through this"

Caitlyn smiled as the two walked down the hallway.

Meanwhile at the other side of the school, Percy and Grover were at Grover's locker. Grover was reaching for his Mathematics textbook for his next class.

"What am I going to do about Katie?" Percy asked anxiously

"What do you think she's going to do?" Grover asked

"I don't know, that's the problem!" Percy yelled

"Annabeth should've told you something" Grover remarked

"Nikki was the one that should've told me something!" Percy exclaimed

"Well, the reason she didn't tell you guys was because that they have a plan made up and everything" Grover explained "They're going to lure Katie back to Luke"

"Really?" Percy questioned

"Yes" Grover remarked

Katie was making her way over to Percy to hit on him once again.

"Hey handsome!" Katie greeted

"Don't call me that" Percy said

"Why? Are you embarrassed?" Katie asked with a silky voice

'_I just don__'__t like you.. at all__'_

"The new Red Lobster just opened up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Katie asked

'_WHAT KIND OF MENTALLY CHALLENGED IDIOT ARE YOU? I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!__'_

Percy sighed "For the 1 millionth time, I have a girlfriend"

"Since when does Nikki count as a girlfriend?" Katie retorted

'_What the fuck is wrong with you?__'_

"Since I started dating her last year" Percy explained "Now can you leave me alone?"

Grover grabbed Percy's arm and dragged Percy away before Katie could hit on him any further. _"__I HATE KATIE GARDENER!__"__ I thought_

Zoe, Annabeth and I returned to school to search for Sean and so Zoe can reveal the shocking news of the baby to Sean. The three of us frantically searched for Sean all over the school. After fifteen minutes of searching, we had lost all hope.

"What am I supposed to do?" Zoe asked frantically

"I don't know" I replied

"You're going to have to tell Sean sooner or later" Annabeth said

Sean found us and ran towards us. "ZOEE!" He screamed

"It's now or never Zoe" Annabeth remarked

Zoe walked up to Sean feeling nervous. Sean looked concerned and gloomy.

"Zo, what's wrong?" Sean asked with concern

"Sean, I have something to tell you" Zoe said

I felt nervous. I had a feeling that my stomach was going to fall out of my ass and that my heart was going to crawl up my throat.

Annabeth was nervous. "What if Zoe lies?"

"I hope she doesn't" I whispered

"ZOE!" Sean exclaimed "What's wrong?"

Zoe sighed. "Sean, I'm pregnant"

"You're what?" Sean asked

"Pregnant" Zoe replied

Sean sighed. "I don't believe this"

Zoe and Sean walked away together to figure this all out together. Annabeth and I stood there feeling worried.

"What do you think is going to happen to the baby?" I asked

"I have no idea" Annabeth replied "They are the ones deciding, not us!"

I sighed, feeling scared.

* * *

HAHA! How was it? Shocking huh? I love this chappie What do you think will happen next? **READ&REVIEW. NO REVIEWS. NO UPDATE!**


	7. Dirty Secrets & Mind Games

**Chapter 7 - Dirty Secrets & Mind Games:**

The next morning (Wednesday), Annabeth woke up the next morning feeling very fatigue from yesterday's events. It reminded Annabeth of her own dirty and ugly secret.

"_What happened yesterday reminded me of my own dirty secret, I.. ok, I cheated on Jesse and slept with Luke too. I am so ashamed__"_

She woke up out of her queen sized bed and yawned herself awake.

"_If Jesse ever found out that I had sex with Luke 2 months ago__…__ after I lost my virginity to Jesse, he__'__ll fucking kill me. NO ONE can know my secret__"_She thought to herself

The next thing she knew, her IM beeped. Annabeth looked over to her computer screen and noticed an instant message. She sat down at her computer desk and opened the popup. Her jaw dropped once she read the IM. It said:

"_Annabeth, I know your dirty secret. I know about that night with Luke. I know you had sex with him. If you want your secret to be safe with me, you must do some things for me. If you fail to, I will tell the entire 11__th__ grade your secret.  
XOXO,  
D&L__"_

"Oh my god" Annabeth muttered to herself "Someone knows that I had sex with Luke"

Annabeth picked up her LG Neon and called me on my Blackberry.

I was still sleeping when my blackberry buzzed.

_**BUZZZ! BUZZZ! BUZZZ!**_

I groaned as I sat up on my bed and picked up my phone.

"Annabeth?" I questioned

"YOU HAVE TO COME OVER NOW!" Annabeth screamed with a panic

"What's wrong?" I asked

"JUST COME OVER AND I'LL TELL YOU!" Annabeth yelled.

I hung up the phone, put on my school clothes for the day, grabbed my prada tote bag, reached for my car keys and drove over to Annabeth's house in a flash. I wonder what could be wrong.

*25 Minutes Later*

I reached Annabeth's house in time. I pulled into the driveway and jumped out of my car and ran into the house since nobody was home. I rushed up the stairs in my pyjamas and stormed in to an upset Annabeth's room.

"I made it as fast as I could" I said

"Good!" Annabeth exclaimed "Because I have a huge emergency"

"What?" I asked

"I'm being blackmailed!" Annabeth screamed

Annabeth pulled me over to her computer where the IM (Instant Message) was. I read it and I was horrified.

"What the hell did you do?" I yelled blankly

Annabeth sat down on her bed with her face flushed in shame. "A couple of months ago, I had sex with Luke at his house"

My jaw dropped and eyes widened.

"I know, it was such incredible sex…" Annabeth explained with an incredible tone

I had interrupt her from her, "Are you done?"

"Ok! I'm finished" Annabeth whined

"So, how the fuck did they find this out?" I exclaimed

"I have no idea" Annabeth responded

"We'll figure this out" I remarked "There's no way in hell that Clarisse La Rue and Rachel Elizabeth Dare are going to black mail you!"

"That's impossible now since I have to do a much of humiliating tasks for them" Annabeth said

"And if you don't do them…" I said

"They'll tell everyone my secret" Annabeth added in "Plus, I cheated on Jesse by doing that"

"He cheated on you around the same time" I blurted out

Annabeth's jaw dropped as I covered my mouth.

"HE WHAT?" Annabeth exclaimed

"He cheated on you" I replied

"So he and I are even" Annabeth smirked "But.. I can't have anyone know my secret"

"Let's try and shake this off and go to school" I suggested

"Hell no!" Annabeth exclaimed in disagreement "It'll get worse!"

"Come on!" I exclaimed has I grabbed Annabeth's arm and backpack and dragged her to my car.

_*1 Hour Later*_

Annabeth was walking down the hallway alone when she accidentally bumped into Luke.

"Surprise, Surprise!" Luke exclaimed gleefully

Annabeth felt scared but surely, she didn't look the part.

"What the hell do you want?" Annabeth asked with hint of an attitude

Luke placed his warm hand on Annabeth's cheek.

"I guess someone found out about the special night we had together" Luke remarked

Annabeth pushed his hand off her. "It wasn't special. I was drunk and you were high!"

"Doesn't matter" Luke shrugged as he walked off.

Annabeth scoffed in disgust as she ran off to see me.

"Guess who I just ran into?" Annabeth questioned

"Luke?" I questioned

"Bingo!" Annabeth replied

"What did he say to you?" I asked

"That he knew that someone knows the secret" Annabeth explained

"Oh!" I said

"What am I going to do?" Annabeth yelped "If anyone finds this out, I'm going to be the new school whore and Jesse will dump me"

"I'll help you!" I exclaimed

Annabeth smiled. "Really?"

"I'm your best friend, of course I will help you" I said

Annabeth hugged me tightly in happiness. "THANK YOU!"

I smiled. "No problem!"

I had to leave Annabeth now that I have my first period music class. Annabeth opened her locker to see a note hanging on a piece of string. Annabeth ripped the little paper off the string and read the note:

_Dear future school whore,  
In the janitor's closet is your first task. Wear the costume all day. Only we can tell you to take it off. If you fail to complete this task, We will tell everyone your secret.  
xoxo,  
D&L_

Annabeth slammed her locker shut and walked to the janitors closet and put on the outfit that was hung up in the closet. Annabeth walked out wearing the little bow peep outfit. Everyone giggled and smirked at her.

"Oh shut the fuck up faggots!" Annabeth exclaimed disgustfully

Percy looked over at Annabeth and began to giggle. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"You don't want to know" Annabeth responded

"Come on Annabeth, I'm one of your best friends. You can tell me anything" Percy remarked convincingly

Annabeth was convinced. "Ok, fine. I'm being blackmailed and I'm being subjected to humiliation"

"Who's doing this?" Percy asked curiously

"I have no idea. But I have the original blackmailer note. There's two" Annabeth explained as he pulled out the printed version of the note and gave to Percy.

Percy was reading the note, it had this:  
_"__Annabeth, I know your dirty secret. I know about that night with Luke. I know you had sex with him. If you want your secret to be safe with me, you must do some things for me. If you fail to, I will tell the entire 11__th__ grade your secret.  
XOXO,  
D&L__"_

Percy looked suspicious. "I know who they are"

"WHO?" Annabeth exclaimed

Percy thought carefully and revealed the news to Annabeth.

"The person blackmailing you is…." Percy said

* * *

HA! 2nd cliffhanger. Who do you think D&L are? **READ&REVIEW. NO REVIEWS. NO UPDATE!**


	8. Game Over!

**A/N: Ok, my awesome friend bookluver3 has written this awesome story entitled ****"****Run Away****"****. I need you guys to READ&REVIEW. Then she will continue with her ****"****Promise You****'****ll Be Different****"**** story. READ AND REVIEW. FOR US!**

**A/N 2: Just to let you know, the story is narrated by the main character, Nicole if you****'****ve forgotten that in the previous chapters.**

**A/N 3: Constructive Criticism is welcome. NO FLAMING and NO un-needed bullying about my writing skills. I****'****M AUTISTIC. SO DON****'****T JUDGE ME! I HAVE SOMEWHAT OKAY WRITING SKILLS.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Game Over!**

_Percy looked suspicious. "I know who they are"_

_"WHO?" Annabeth exclaimed_

_Percy thought carefully and revealed the news to Annabeth._

"The person blackmailing you is Clarisse and Rachel" Percy said

Annabeth was shocked. Stunned and to top it all off, horrified.

"CLARISSE AND RACHEL?" She screamed

Percy nodded.

Annabeth whimpered.

"What do we do?" Annabeth asked

"We track them down" Percy responded

Percy slammed his locker door shut with the note in his right hand. Annabeth and Percy raced off to track down Clarisse and Rachel throughout lunch hour.

_*10 Minutes Later*_

Percy and Annabeth discovered Clarisse and Rachel in the music room bashing instruments around and smashing Ms. Ing's belongings. Percy's face was red and was very pissed and clearly, so was Annabeth who also gave those 'I am going to kill you' eyes. The two approached those scoundrels with anger in their eyes.

"We know that you two are blackmailing me" Annabeth remarked

"So I guess you figured it out" Rachel shot back

"Yeah, we did" Percy added

"Why are you doing this?" Annabeth asked angrily

"Revenge" Clarisse said "Annabeth Chase, I swore revenge on you when your mom had my mom sent away to prison"

"Why are you pinning this on her?" Percy asked rudely

"It's her fault!" Rachel screamed

"You have a chicken dance to do in about.. Oh, 5 minutes?" Clarisse said surprisingly

Percy turned to Annabeth and whispered. "Are you going to let her take advantage of you?"

"I don't have a choice" Annabeth responded

Annabeth walked out of the room.

"See you in 5 minutes!" Rachel shouted as Annabeth walked out of the room

"You'll never get away with this" Percy remarked

"Yes we can" Rachel replied

Percy stormed out of the room and caught up with Annabeth.

"They're not getting away with this" Percy proclaimed

"I don't have a choice. I have to give in" Annabeth said

"No you don't!" Percy exclaimed

"What choice do I have? I don't want to be the school whore" Annabeth explained "I have a chicken dance to do"

Annabeth walked away from Percy feeling stressed.

"Annabeth!" Percy shrieked

Annabeth ignored Percy and continued walking to the quad to do the chicken dance.

_*5 Minutes Later*_

Annabeth and the entire 11th grade were in the quad waiting for Annabeth to start dancing. Clarisse and Rachel were excited to see Annabeth make an ass of herself. Real mature people! Annabeth climbed up on to the table, bent over and turned on the stereo, yes, it had the chicken dance song on it. Everyone giggled at laughed at Annabeth.

Annabeth began to do the chicken dance as everyone laughed at her. Annabeth looked over at Clarisse.

"CLUCK LIKE A CHICKEN" Clarisse mouthed

Annabeth clucked like a chicken. Percy stomped in and turned the stereo off.

"Show's Over!" Percy exclaimed

Annabeth smiled.

"Let's go Annabeth" Percy remarked

"Give me a moment" Annabeth said

Annabeth went over to Clarisse and Rachel and punched the both of them in their mouths with her stone-like fist.

Percy pulled Annabeth away from everyone else as they all surrounded the now passed out Clarisse and Rachel.

* * *

I make my apologies for a really short chapter but I had to stop here because I didn't know what else to write. I'm working on the next chapter. **READ&REVIEW. NO REVIEWS. NO UPDATE.**


	9. Long Enough

**Chapter 9 - Long Enough**

Basketball season at Ocean View high is off to a great start all thanks to Percy Jackson for winning the comeback game a few weeks ago so everyone is pretty ecstatic. Grover and all of his teammates with the exception of Sean, were all jealous of Percy getting all the glory for taking the team to the top. That's what you get when you're the all star for your high school basketball team.

After basketball practice, Sean, Percy, Grover and Chris were all in the shower rooms still dressed in their uniforms applying deodorant. Sean on the other hand was hiding on the other side shooting up steroids. Too bad Coach Carter, AKA, My dad had been appointed as the new basketball coach and doesn't like the shenanigans that the basketball team pulls on the other students.

Sean was trying to finish shooting up until Coach Carter stood in front of him with a serious look on face. Sean's in trouble now!

"Hello Sean…" Mr. Carter said sternly

Sean began to panic. He gulped too. "Hi Coach!"

"Come with me" Mr. Carter said

Sean sighed as he and my dad walked into his office. Sean sat down on one of the beige chairs in front of his desk. The coach sat down on his chair behind his desk. His desk was scattered with papers, writing utensils and not to mention, pictures of Me, Mom and my younger, "handsome" 12 year old brother Derek.

"Do you mind telling me, why the hell are you shooting up steroids?" Coach Carter asked

Sean didn't know how to answer. "I..uh..well.."

"I'm not going to have tom-foolery on my basketball team Sean. You're a good kid. I don't need you taking those kinds of things" Coach Carter explained

My dad was serious. Really serious! Now Sean was going to sell Percy out.

"What about Percy?" Sean asked

"What about him?" Coach Carter questioned

"He has this stash.. Uh, what it's called? Oh wait! I remember! METHANPHEDAMINE!" Sean explained

"PERCY SMOKES METH?" Coach Carter roared

"Yes" Sean replied fearfully

Sean got up off of his chair and stormed out of my dad's office in fear. What would happen to Percy? I hope my dad doesn't kill him.

_*Screen fades to Sean taking Zoe to his house*_

Sean was driving his black SUV with Zoe sitting in the passenger seat. It was raining out heavily today. Usually, it never rains in the O.C.

"Are you ready Zoe?" Sean asked

Zoe nodded in response. "Yeah"

Sean continued to drive for at least another 20 more minutes until they reached Sean's house. His parents were about to receive the shock of their lives. Sean parked in the garage of his villa and stopped the car. The heavy rainstorm was getting a whole lot worse.

_*Screen fades to Sean and Zoe in the house*_

"Dad?" Sean questioned

"Yes, Son?" Mr. Cooper asked

"Zoe and I have something we need to tell you" Sean responded

Mr. Cooper felt that this wasn't going to be good news.

Sean sighed.

"I'm pregnant" Zoe blurted out

Mr. Cooper dropped his alcohol on the floor in shock.

_*Screen fades to Percy in Coach Carter's office*_

Percy was sitting on that exact same chair that Sean had sat on about 15 minutes ago when he was in the office. My dad wasn't delighted to have him in his office.

"Percy, do you mind telling me why the hell you had Meth in your locker?" Coach Carter roared

Percy gulped.

"It's not mine!" He yelled

"What kind of example are you setting for my daughter?" Coach Carter asked

"I just told you! It's not mine!" Percy repeated

I then walked in without noticing that my dad was there.

"Hi Coach Gunderson, do you…" I said

Then I looked up and then I jumped in scarce.

"Holy shit!" I screamed

Percy giggled.

"You didn't know that the coach is your dad?" Percy questioned

"No I didn't, smart one" I replied

My dad was suspicious.

"Nicole Alyssa Carter, my own daughter, do you know who owns this meth?" Coach Carter asked as he held up the bag of Meth from Percy's locker.

My eyes widened.

"IT'S MINE!" I screamed

Percy's jaw dropped. He turned over to my dad.

"I suppose I deserve an apology" Percy said with a smirk

My dad sighed.

"I'm sorry" Coach Carter apologized

Percy then got up off of the beige chair and exited the room leaving a terrified me and a pissed off basketball coach dad in the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Coach Carter roared

I grinned.

"You think doing drugs is funny?" he screamed

"I do meth because I'm stressed, OK?" I shot back

My father wasn't too pleased with me, the fact that I now do drugs because of my stress pisses him off. If my mom finds out this, it will send her off the edge.

"Just wait until I tell your mother" Coach Cater threatened

"Go ahead! She won't do anything! She'll just stand up for me" I remarked

I then snatched the bag of meth out of my dad's hand and stormed out of the office leaving my dad furious. He had begun to trash his entire office. He threw everything all over the place. Serve's him for being a shit parent.

_*Screen fades to Sean, Mr. Cooper and Zoe in the house*_

Zoe had just revealed the news to Sean's dad who had just dropped his precious beer on the floor.

"Sean, how did this happen?" Mr. Cooper asked

"I had sex" Sean replied

Mr. Cooper felt like he was about to have a heart attack.

"AT 16?" He roared

Sean gulped.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Mr. Cooper yelled

"Dad, are you going to help me or not?" Sean asked

Mr. Cooper sighed reliantly.

"I will help you" Mr. Cooper said

Zoe looked surprised.

"Really?" she asked

Mr. Cooper nodded.

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter. I feel awful! I'm working on the next chapter. **READ&REVIEW. NO REVIEWS. NO UPDATE.**


	10. The Choice of a Lifetime: Part One

**Chapter 10 - The Choice of a Lifetime (Part One):**

Zoe, Sean and Sean's dad talked about the problem. Zoe wanted to keep the baby and be a mother. Sean admitted he couldn't handle the parental the responsibility and wanted the baby to be placed for adoption. Sean's dad didn't want another baby born at all and insisted Zoe have an abortion.

Zoe sat on her queen sized bed in her bedroom of her 2 bedroom villa. She had thought about what happened yesterday.

'_What am I supposed to do?'_

Zoe continued to think and think. Then she laid down on her bed and dozed off.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_What do you mean?" Zoe asked as she and Sean were sitting together on the couch_

"_I just.. I can't be a grandfather so soon" Mr. Cooper said_

"_Dad, can we at least think about this" Sean insisted_

"_I can't have you make the same mistake as your brother" Mr. Cooper explained_

_Sean whimpered. "Can we just give it up for adoption?"_

"_I want to keep the baby" Zoe remarked_

"_I can be a father at 16. I don't know how to provide for a baby" Sean responded_

"_Zoe, if you know what's best for you, just get the goddamn abortion!" Mr. Cooper screamed_

_Sean and Zoe got off the couch and grabbed Zoe's arm._

"_Come on Zoe!" Sean exclaimed as the two walked out of the house_

_*END OF FLASHACK*_

Zoe picked up her cordless phone and called Annabeth on her cell phone.

_**BUZZZ! BUZZZ! BUZZZ!**_

Annabeth heard her cell phone rang. She picked up her cell phone and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Annabeth questioned

"Annabeth?" Zoe questioned

"Zoe! What happened?" Annabeth asked

"I need you to come over" Zoe explained

"Sure, I'll come over" Annabeth agreed

Annabeth ended the call on her phone. She got up off of her bed and slipped her flip-flops on. Annabeth swiped her car keys off of her night table and dashed out of her house to get into her silver Lexus and drove over to Zoe's house.

_*22 Minutes Later*_

Annabeth and Zoe were sitting in Zoe's living room cross legged on her beige leather couch eating chocolate ice cream.

"Annabeth, I don't know what to do about the baby" Zoe explained

Annabeth looked confused.

"Did you and Sean talk to his dad?" she asked

Zoe nodded.

"We did. But, Sean wants me to have the baby adopted" Zoe explained

"What about your other options?" Annabeth asked

"I want to keep the baby and be a mom but Sean's dad wants me to terminate the pregnancy" Zoe responded charily

"Have you thought about what you want to do with the baby?" Annabeth asked

Zoe took a bite of her delicious ice cream.

"Yeah, I thought about it and I want to keep the baby and raise it with or without Sean's help" Zoe replied

Annabeth half-smirked seriously. "If you want my honest opinion, as one of your best friends, I want you to place the baby up for adoption"

Zoe trembled.

"That's really good advice Annabeth but I'll try to convince Sean to keep the baby" Zoe relented

"Well, even though I am against abortion in every way, shape and form, if you want to get the abortion, then that's your decision" Annabeth responded sympathetically

"Do you really think I should do it Annabeth? Get an abortion?" Zoe questioned depressively

Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Zoe, it's not my decision whether you should get an abortion or not. It's your decision what you do with the unborn child" Annabeth remarked

'_And that's when it hit me… '_ Zoe thought

"Annabeth, I think I know what I'm going to do" Zoe said

"What?" Annabeth questioned

_*Screen fades to Me at home*_

My Mom (Laura) and My Dad (Mark the Coach) were standing in front of me as their faces were red and blotchy. Those two were extremely pissed at me for smoking Methamphetamine every night. I was sitting down on my suede black couch that looked like it cost a fortune.

"Nicole Alyssa Mikayla Carter, can you please explain to me why you have these drugs?" Mom screamed as she held up the bag of Meth

I gulped as my bold brown eyes widened. I eventually calmed down and made me explanation.

"I take drugs because I'm stressed!" I yelled

My dad was pretty upset but managed to keep calm and avoid losing his temper.

"What stress do you have?" Dad asked

"THIS WHOLE FUCKING FAMILY!" I screamed back

My mom was stunned to hear my response.

"And what about Percy?" Mom asked

"No. Percy is no stress to me" I replied

"Well, you're grounded" Dad remarked

"I agree with your father" Mom agreed

"No Parties!" Dad exclaimed

"No Dates!" Mom exclaimed

"And I'm taking your car away for 2 weeks!" Dad exclaimed

My jaw dropped in shock. What kind of parents are they?

"I can't believe you!" I screamed

I stormed up the stairs to my bedroom. I'm supposed to go on my one year anniversary date with Percy next week. UGH!

_*Screen fades back to Zoe__'s house*_

"_Annabeth, I think I know what I'm going to do" Zoe said_

"_What?" Annabeth questioned_

"I don't think I should keep the baby. I would be making the worst mistake ever" Zoe remarked

"Ok, so you can't keep the baby. So that leaves you with adoption or abortion" Annabeth said

"I have to talk to Sean again and decide if adoption would be the best. Even though I don't want to, I should terminate the pregnancy" Zoe explained

Annabeth nodded.

"Yes. You should talk to Sean again, tell him that you've come to your senses and decided against keeping the baby" Annabeth suggested

"I will" Zoe said

Annabeth smiled.

"You're making a good choice. Don't make the mistakes that Sean's brother made when he was his age" Annabeth reminded

Zoe looked confused and squinted her eyebrows.

"How do you know that?" Zoe asked

"Sean confides in me when he's depressed" Annabeth responded

Zoe nodded in agreement.

_*5 Hours Later*_

Zoe picked up her Blackberry and phoned Sean that night.

_**BUZZZ! BUZZZ! BUZZZ!**_

Sean answered his phone and began to speak to Zoe.

"Zoe?" Sean questioned

"Sean, I decided what I want to do with the baby" Zoe explained

Sean smiled.

"Really, you don't want to keep the baby?" Sean asked

"No. I realized I'd be making the worst mistake of my life" Zoe responded

"What are we going to do with the baby?" Sean asked

"I know what were going to do" Zoe remarked

"What?" Sean questioned

Zoe sat there, unsure of her breaking "the news" to him…

* * *

Another cliffhanger! I feel great leaving you with all this suspense. Will Zoe terminate the pregnancy? Give up the baby? I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **READ&REVIEW. NO REVIEWS. NO UPDATE.**


	11. The Choice of a Lifetime: Part Two

**A/N: I Promise: From here on in, NO MORE CLIFFHANGERS. IT****'S GETTING ANNOYING NOW.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - The Choice of a Lifetime (Part Two):**

"_What are we going to do with the baby?__"__ Sean asked_

"_I know what were going to do__"__ Zoe remarked_

"_What?__"__ Sean questioned_

_Zoe sat there, unsure of her breaking __"__the news__"__ to him__…_

"I'm going to get an abortion" Zoe revealed

Sean looked scared and nervous.

"An…ab..abortion?" he stuttered

"Yes" Zoe replied

Sean sighed in remorse.

"If that's what you want to do, even though I'm against it and that's what you want, then I'll let you do it" Sean explained

Zoe sighed. She then hung up the phone.

_*The Next Day at the Clinic*_

Annabeth, Amy, Caitlyn and I went with Zoe to support her getting an abortion today. We all sat beside each other in a row of 5. The room was filled with upset, pregnant women who are seeking abortions themselves.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Zoe muttered

'_I can__'__t believe she__'__s doing this either__'_

"Zoe, calm down. This shouldn't have happened. This is why you need birth control" Amy pointed out

"Amy!" All of us exclaimed in unison

"Sorry" Amy said

All of us sighed. Zoe clenched as she chattered her teeth. The receptionist walked into the waiting room with a clipboard. Her name was Emily.

"Zoe DiLiberio!" Emily called.

All of us girls patted Zoe.

"Good luck" We all whispered in unison

Zoe smiled. She got up off of the chair and walked into the doctor's room and proceeded with the abortion.

Amy gulped as I was the scared one.

"Poor Zoe" I whispered

"I know" Amy said

"See, this why teenagers shouldn't have sex. Because this will happen" Caitlyn remarked

"CAITLYN!" Amy, Annabeth and I yelled

"Sorry" Caitlyn said

Amy, Annabeth and I rolled our eyes waiting for Zoe to finish the abortion.

_*5 Minutes Later*_

Zoe walked back into the waiting room feeling relieved and upset at the same time.

"It's done now. I'm not pregnant anymore" Zoe remarked happily

Annabeth smiled. "You did the right thing Zoe"

"The right thing was putting it up for adoption" Caitlyn explained

"Caitlyn!" Annabeth yelled

"Sorry" Caitlyn responded

"I have an idea" Annabeth said

"What?" Amy, Caitlyn, Zoe and I questioned

"Let's make a pact, let's swear off casual sex with our boyfriends" Annabeth suggested

"For good?" I asked

"NO!" Annabeth exclaimed

"Phew!" I exclaimed

"It's just that, We can't get pregnant or have STD's" Amy explained

"Great idea Annabeth!" Zoe exclaimed impressively

"Do you really want to get pregnant again?" Annabeth asked

"No!" Zoe exclaimed disgustfully

"This is why were doing this" Annabeth said

Caitlyn smiled.

"Then it's on" Caitlyn said

"It is!" Annabeth exclaimed happily

All five of us high fived each other and left the doctors office feeling confident and ecstatic.

"So, can our boyfriends can have sex with us on special occasions?" Amy asked

"Yeah, when I said casual, I mean't sex for absolutely no purpose" Annabeth replied

"I cannot wait for Friday!" I exclaimed happily to the sky

"Why?" Annabeth asked

I turned over to Annabeth.

"Percy and I are celebrating our one year anniversary on Friday" I replied

"What a coinky-dink! Jesse and I are celebrating our two year anniversary on Friday" Annabeth explained

"Let's double date! You & Jesse. Me & Percy" I suggested

"Great idea! I'll tell Jesse!" Annabeth exclaimed gleefully

"I'll tell Percy about this tonight" I remarked gleefully

"Then it's a double date!" Annabeth responded

Annabeth and I high fived and we headed off to the Dunkin' Donuts to celebrate. To be honest, I don't know how Percy's going to take the news when I tell him that were going on a double date with Jesse and Annabeth.

_*Screen fades to Percy and Grover at Grover's house*_

Percy and Grover were hanging out in Grover's backyard swimming in Grover's ground-in pool.

"3 days Grover. 3 days" Percy said

"3 days until what?" Grover questioned

"My one year anniversary with Nikki" Percy replied

Grover clapped in excitement.

"2 points for Percy Jackson!" Grover exclaimed excitedly

"Damn straight!" Percy exclaimed gleefully

"Let me guess? Are you going to get action off her?" Grover asked

"Yeah, after dinner, I'm taking Nikki back to my place for a little making out and then some hardcore sex" Percy replied

"Another 2 points for Percy Jackson!" Grover exclaimed excitedly

Percy screamed in happiness as he made a celebratory cannon ball in the pool splashing everything in it's way. Even Grover. Percy's cell phone rang, I was trying to tell him that were double dating with Annabeth and Jesse. Percy jumped out of the pool and picked up the phone. I waited for Percy to speak.

"Nikki?" Percy questioned

"Percy, I have something to tell you" I said

"What is it?" Percy asked

"Were going on a double date for our anniversary" I replied

"Really?" Percy questioned gleefully

"Yeah, with Jesse & Annabeth" I responded

Percy smiled widely.

"That's the best idea you've ever come up with" Percy remarked

"It sure is!" I exclaimed happily

"Ok, so I'll pick you up at 9 on Friday night" Percy said

"Sure" I replied

Percy hung up. All the girls and I were eating chocolate donuts and slurping on Chocolate Iced Cappuccinos.

"Percy took it well" I said to Annabeth as I set my Blackberry down on the table

"He's excited right?" Amy asked

"Yeah, Friday night is going to be the best" I remarked cheerfully

Annabeth giggled.

"Are you going to do anything 'special' with Percy?" Caitlyn asked

I nodded.

"I'm going to lose my v-card so pretty much" I replied with a giggle

"Good luck to you" Annabeth said

We all cheered and slapped our Cappuccinos together, laughed it up and had a great time until we had to go home and study.

* * *

Getting good huh?, I _wanted_ to put in the abortion. I'm not sure why, but I just put it in as the final outcome anyways. The next chapter is the Anniversary chapter so, get ready! **READ&REVIEW. NO REVIEWS. I DISCONTINUE THE STORY.**


	12. The Night I'll Never Forget

**Chapter 12 - The Night I****'****ll Never Forget**

It's here! I prayed that Friday night would come faster. Since my parents were out of town and I'm still grounded, I took advantage of this. Tonight, I'm going on my anniversary double date with Percy, Annabeth and Jesse. Unfortunately, I have an obstacle. My younger idiot brother DEREK!

I was just coming down the stairs from primping up and putting on my beautiful white puffy black and gold rose tunic with the plastic gold chain on the right shoulder from Forever 21 followed by black Garage skinny jeans and my black Aldo flats. I ran down the stairs to grab my black baggy DC bag and secretly slipped a condom from the 30 pack I had in my room into my purse. Yeah, when I have sex tonight, I just want to be safe and not to end up like Zoe the first time she had sex. PREGNANT! I just hope Percy's careful tonight and handy with the condom.

Percy drove 15 minutes to my house so we can go out on our special night tonight. Percy knocked on my front door a couple of times until I opened the door.

"Hey baby!" I greeted

I made out with Percy for a few seconds until I released.

"You ready to go?" Percy asked

"Yeah, I'm ready" I replied

My little brother was standing behind me.

"Well, Well, Well, look what we have here" He responded manaically

Percy and I turned over and scared us shitless. We were startled too.

"Holy shit!" Percy exclaimed

"Nikki, you're supposed to be grounded. If you leave the house, I'm calling mom and telling her that you left to go on your date" Derek threatened

Percy rolled his eyes.

"But there is one way you can buy my silence" Derek insisted

"What do you want now you little puke?" I asked rudely

"If Crystal can come over, I won't tell mom and dad where you are" Derek replied

"Fine, you can have your little girlfriend over" I replied

"You've bought my silence" Derek congratulated

Percy and I walked out of my house upset that our night didn't start off as planned. On the plus side, it's going to get better.

_*40 Minutes Later*_

Percy and I arrived at La Boucella where Jesse and Annabeth were waiting outside for us at the main entrance. Annabeth squealed in excitement.

"I am so excited Jesse!" Annabeth squealed

"Annabeth, it's just a date. You need to calm down" Jesse pointed out

"I'm sorry, this is our first double date" Annabeth shrieked quietly

Jesse sighed.

"What can you do right? He asked wistfully

Percy and I finally caught up with them. Annabeth couldn't contain herself in all the excitement and whatnot.

"Hey guys!" Percy and I greeted in unison as we were holding hands

"Hey!" Jesse and Annabeth greeted in unison

Annabeth giggled.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked

Annabeth leaned into my ear and whispered to me. I giggled.

"Oh, now I get it" I replied

All four of us walked inside the restaurant waiting to be seated. Percy looked at his watch to check the time.

"What the hell?" He asked himself loudly

Jesse looked over at Percy.

"What happened?" Jesse asked

"It's 8:30!" Percy exclaimed

Jesse and I looked at our watches. Jesse panicked.

"Funny, my watch says it's 9:30" I remarked

Percy's face turned red and boy, he was pissed off.

"Did your little brother do this to me as some sort sick twisted joke?" Percy asked

My cell phone. I could've sworn I turned it off. My brother was calling me in a panic. I had no choice but to answer.

"What do you want Derek?" I asked

"HURRY WITH YOUR ANNIVERSARY DATE!" Derek screamed in a panic

"Why?" I asked confusingly

"Mom and Dad are coming home tonight!" Derek exclaimed

"What?" I exclaimed

"Yeah! Their coming home from Palm Springs!" Derek explained

"That's where they went?" I questioned

"Yep. I set Percy's watch an hour back so I could stall Mom and Dad and save you time so you don't get in trouble again" Derek explained

"Oh! So that's why he set it back! He was trying to help us!" Percy exclaimed gleefully

"I'll try and stall them while you four are on your date" Derek responded

Annabeth turned over to me.

"Hey Nikki! I always though that your brother was a troublemaker" Annabeth remarked confusingly

"I thought so too" Percy agreed

"Give me some time and I'll get Mom and Dad to go back to Palm Springs" Derek said

I nodded.

"Do it as fast as you can" I said

I hung up the phone and actually shut it off this time so I can enjoy my night.

_*20 Minutes Later*_

All four of us were finally seated at the nicest table Percy could find and we were finally stuffing our faces in seafood. How did he know I love seafood?

"This is the best seafood I've ever eaten" Annabeth said as she was stuffing her face in crab

"You can't get the best unless you're in the O.C." Percy said

"True" Jesse remarked

"Damn right!" I exclaimed happily as I was eating shrimp

Annabeth sipped on her diet coke. Jesse's phone was beeping again.

"Great! My dad's messaging me again" Jesse groaned

"Turn it off, that's what I did" Percy suggested

"Good Idea" Jesse remarked

Jesse turned off his phone so we could all have a good time.

_*Another 20 Minutes later*_

As fate has it, the bill came. It was around $157.76 altogether for the seafood we ate. Percy and Jesse are playing rock, paper, scissors to decide who was going to win.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" They both exclaimed in unison

Percy stopped at Rock and Jesse stopped at Scissors.

"HA! You're paying the bill!" Percy yelled happily

Jesse laughed.

"Ok, I'll pay the bill" Jesse caved

I smiled and hugged Percy.

Jesse reached into his wallet and pulled out 200 dollars to pay for dinner. Then, we all ducked out as fast as we could and headed back into the parking lot.

"Where are we going next?" I asked

"Back to my house" Percy giggled as he raised

I giggled as we ran to his SUV and headed back to his house.

_*15 Minutes later*_

Percy and I were making out in his parent's bed half naked. The room was dark, vibrant and there were vanilla scented candles were lighted all over the room. It was the most romantic moment of my life. I have the best boyfriend ever. About 5 minutes into it, he secretly slipped off my panties and he slipped off his boxers. He kissed the side of my neck as I laid down on the bed and moaned. Then… we started having sex. I'd be surprised if his parents walked in on us. But, it was just the two of us. I moaned louder and louder as he kept moving back and forth. It was bliss, pure heaven.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for an update! It was so nerveracking writing the sex part. Oh, that reminds me- On my profile page, i posted a poll of what kind of fanfic i should write next. Click on my name and go to my profile to vote. I'm working on Chapter 13 as we speak. Once i am done this story, i am going to try to finish my other stories that i haven't completed and then i will write new stories. I don't want to write new work and then abandon incomplete projects. Ok? GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL! Thank you! **READ&REVIEW**.


	13. Annabeth Chase, The New School Whore

**Chapter 13 - Annabeth Chase, The New School Whore:**

_"Let's go Annabeth" Percy remarked_

_"Give me a moment" Annabeth said_

_Annabeth went over to Clarisse and Rachel and punched the both of them in their mouths with her stone-like fist._

_Percy pulled Annabeth away from everyone else as they all surrounded the now passed out Clarisse and Rachel._

The weekend's over. Were back in school for another week of hell. God! I hate school!

Clarisse and Rachel were humiliated that Annabeth fought back instead of listening to their demands that day. Annabeth was overwhelmed and relieved that she stood up for herself with the help of Percy.

Sadly, today was a huge pep rally in the school gym for the entire 11th grade. All 625 of them. And it's happening right now.

Us cheerleaders were just finished performing our new cheer and routine. Percy and the basketball team made some huge speech on how were going to kick ass in the next game against La Chula Vista High. Clarisse & Rachel, the heads of the Math club and the biggest bitches of the school decided to use this opportunity to humiliate Annabeth like she humiliated them.

Rachel and Clarisse stood up in front of the school and made their speech on how those two retards were going to kick Sweetwater High's ass in the math decathalon. Then Rachel whispered to Clarisse. Clarisse nodded.

"Ok, we also have something to say" Rachel added

Annabeth giggled and whispered to me.

"This is going to be good" Annabeth scoffed

"Do you remember our trip to Las Vegas?" Rachel asked

"Yes!" Everyone replied in unison

"Well, a certain co-captain of the cheerleading squad decided to cheat on her boyfriend and sleep with Luke Castellan" Clarisse added

"And you know who you are" Rachel said

"Let's give it up for… ANNABETH CHASE!" Clarisse yelled

No one applaused except for one guy in the background who coughed.

"Slut" he said

Annabeth ran out of the gym as she began to cry. As she ran, everyone laughed.

"Whore! Slut! HO!" They all screamed

Clarisse and Rachel laughed and high fived as Annabeth ran out of the gym hollering in tears.

Jesse went and chased after her in sympathy. Annabeth sat out in the empty hallway bawling in pain. Jesse sat with her.

"Annabeth, I know that was a long time ago and I forgave you for that" Jesse said

"And now I'm the school whore" Annabeth sniffled as she cried

"I know that I cheated too but were even and we can move forward" Jesse explained

Annabeth continued to weep tears.

"How can we move forward when everyone's going to point and laugh at me and call me a 'ho'!" Annabeth exclaimed

"If anyone calls you any of those names, I'll beat the shit out of them" Jesse replied

Annabeth smiled and kissed Jesse.

*1 Hour Later*

Annabeth was walking down the halls alone to her health class which she had next. Everyone looked over and whispered at each other. They giggled and snared.

"Slut!" Some guy coughed

"Whore!" Some girl coughed

Annabeth walked down faster as everyone called her a 'ho'. She made it into class with no harm, no foul.

Meanwhile, Amy and I were walking down the other hall to get to our art class we had next.

"How was your anniversary with Percy?' Amy asked

"It was fantastic" I replied

"So.. Did you guys do it?" Amy asked with a giggle

"Yeah, I had sex" I replied

"Oh my god!" Amy exclaimed

"I know right!" I exclaimed

Amy and I continued walking to class laughing and having a good time.

Annabeth was in health class feeling upset and alone and sitting in the far back away from everyone. The health teacher, Ms. Russell was discussing safe sex and STD's. Luke was also in her health class.

"Sex amongst teens is pretty common in today's modern times, that's why they invented the condom" Ms. Russell explained

A boy name Scott chuckled.

"We know who's area of expertise is that" Scott joked

Everyone began to laugh and smirk at Annabeth.

"That's enough!" Ms. Russell yelled

Everyone stopped laughing and continued paying attention.

"As I was saying.." Mrs. Russell

A boy coughed making it sound like the word 'Slut'.

Everyone started to laugh again. He was referring to Annabeth. She packed up all of her book into her bag and ran out of the classroom feeling alone and dejected.

A 17 year old girl named Hayley teased Annabeth as she walked out of the classroom.

"I guess we have the new school whore" Hayley teased

Annabeth ran out of the classroom crying. She ran into the halls. Jesse was standing out in the hallway.

"Bethy, sweetie, are you okay?" Jesse asked

"No!" Annabeth exclaimed as she weeped

"Who's bothering you?" Jesse asked sternly

"This guy named Scott in my health class called me a slut" Annabeth replied

Jesse's face grew red in anger. He stormed into the classroom to beat the shit out of Scott. Luckily for him, he kicked the crap out of him. Really, really hard.

_*Later that day*_

Jesse was sitting in the principal's office. He was in serious trouble for beating the shit of Scott today in Annabeth's health class. Principal Wilson wasn't too happy with Jesse.

"Will you please explain to me why you beat up my son?" Principal Wilson asked sternly

"Because he was insulting my girlfriend Annabeth and calling her a slut" Jesse replied

"That was no excuse to beat up Scott" Principal Wilson said

"What about Clarisse and Rachel?" Jesse questioned

"What about them?" Principal Wilson questioned

"They're the ones who blackmailed Annabeth" Jesse explained

"Do you have proof?" Principal Wilson asked

Jesse pulled out that note from Clarisse and Rachel. "As a matter of fact, I do"

Jesse handed over the note to Principal Wilson. The principal read the note and wasn't too pleased.

"I am shocked" Principal Wilson said

"What are you going to do?" Jesse asked

"I'm going to suspend them, Blackmailing here has zero tolerance" Principal Wilson said

"What's my punishment?" Jesse asked

"You have detention for the next week" Principal Wilson replied

'_Shit!'_

"Ok, thanks" Jesse said

Jesse left the office in shame. At least you're not getting suspended like Clarisse and Rachel.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter sucks. I didn't have much creativity flowing. PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE. **READ&REVIEW**.


	14. To Live For or to Die For

This is NOT the end yet! I have a few more chapters to go. Ok? _Vote_ on my poll & **READ&REVIEW.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - To Live For or to Die For?**

Clarisse and Rachel were suspended from school for blackmailing Annabeth and will be suspended for a couple of weeks since Principal Wilson instituted a 'Zero Tolerance Policy on Blackmailing'. The secret about Annabeth and Luke was heating up and spreading around fast, now the seniors know everything about it too. Now Annabeth is scared to come to school. I take her work home with her and I tape all of the class lessons for her so she can keep up with her work. Annabeth said to me, "Once this fizzles out, I will come back to school".

I called Annabeth 40 times today and she hasn't answered my calls, texts or voicemails. I'm worried sick about her everyday.

I found Jesse in the hallway walking to the detention hall when I ran into him.

"Jesse! What happened to Annabeth?" I asked in a panic

"Annabeth is not well" Jesse replied

"What do you mean by 'not well' Jesse?" I asked confusingly

"She won't come to school, she's been abusing narcotics and she's been trying to kill herself since yesterday" Jesse replied

"I can't believe this, first Amy and now this!" I exclaimed

"We're all falling apart" Jesse said

"None of us are splitting up" I proclaimed

"That's right! I'm going to convince Annabeth to come back to school and I'll convince Annabeth to come back to school and I hope she gets better" Jesse explained

"I don't want to lose my BFF! We have to help her" I suggested

"Then lets do it!" Jesse exclaimed

"We will!' I exclaimed

I walked away from Jesse to get to the quad to eat lunch as Jesse continued walking to get to the detention hall. For the next week, Jesse is going to have an interesting turn in life.

_*Screen fades to Me, Amy, Zoe & Caitlyn eating lunch in the quad*_

"Ok, how are we going to help Annabeth?" I asked

"What happened to her?" Zoe asked

"She won't come to school, she's been abusing narcotics and she's been trying to kill herself since yesterday" I replied as I referenced Jesse

"Are you serious?" Amy exclaimed

"Yeah" I replied

"First you, now her?" Caitlyn

Amy and I nodded in unison.

"Yes, I tried calling her 40 times, sending her text messages and leaving her voicemails and she won't answer!" I replied

"I hope she's not dead" Amy said sadly

"She's my BFF, if she dies, I only have you 3" I retorted

"Hey!" Amy, Caitlyn and Zoe exclaimed

"Sorry" I said

"It's okay" They replied in unison

I sighed in fear and trembled slightly.

"What am I going to do? I need to help her" I asked

"I have no idea" Zoe said

"What's Jesse going to do" Caitlyn asked

"Jesse said and I quote: 'I'm going to convince Annabeth to come back to school and I'll convince Annabeth to come back to school and I hope she gets better'" I referenced

"Jesse better help or I will be upset" I said

"I hope Annabeth doesn't kill herself or I will be the most depressed person in the world" Amy sighed

_**BUZZZ! BUZZZ! BUZZZ!**_

My cell phone buzzed again. I picked it up and I got a new text from Percy.

'_GO TO ! THERE'S AN ARTICLE ABOUT ANNABETH ON IT!'_

I checked on my phone and saw the article on Annabeth entitled: _'High School Junior Hospitalized'_

I went and read the article. There was Annabeth's yearbook picture beside the article. It follows as this:

'_ORANGE COUNTY, CALIFORNIA. OCTOBER 10TH 2009. Ocean View High School junior Annabeth Chase O.D'ed on narcotics with a mix of alcohol and collapsed in her beach house villa last night. She was discovered by her father and Supreme Court Judge, Frederick Chase 10 minutes before midnight. Ms. Chase was rushed to the hospital by paramedics in time for her stomach to be pumped and to be treated for a mild case of Alcohol Poisoning. Sources tell us that she was attempting suicide because of a wildfire rumor spreading around Ocean View High School. Hospital confinement time has been undetermined at this time but KTLA will keep coverage on this story.'_

My jaw dropped in shock. My eyes widened in unspeakable horror.

"OH.. MY.. FUCKING.. GOD!" I exclaimed

"What?" Amy asked

"ANNABETH IS IN THE HOSPITAL!" I screamed

"What?" Amy, Caitlyn & Zoe exclaimed

I reread in the article:

'_Ocean View High School junior Annabeth Chase O.D'ed on narcotics with a mix of alcohol and collapsed in her beach house villa last night. She was discovered by her father and Supreme Court Judge, Frederick Chase 10 minutes before midnight. Ms. Chase was rushed to the hospital by paramedics in time for her stomach to be pumped and to be treated for a mild case of Alcohol Poisoning. Sources tell us that she was attempting suicide because of a wildfire rumor spreading around Ocean View High School. Hospital confinement time has been undetermined at this time but KTLA will keep coverage on this story.'_

Amy's jaw dropped.

"Annabeth's in the hospital!"

"Are you serious?" Zoe exclaimed

"I don't believe this" Caitlyn muttered to herself

"I don't believe it either!" I exclaimed

"What do we do?" Amy exclaimed

"I don't know" I replied

Caitlyn trembled slightly in fear.

_*Screen fades to Percy, Jesse, Grover, Chris and Sean at Percy's locker*_

Meanwhile, Percy was reading the same article on Annabeth on his smart phone.

Jesse's eyes widened.

"Annabeth's O.D'ED!" Jesse exclaimed

"That's what it says genius!" Sean retorted

"This isn't funny Sean! My girlfriend would've died last night!" Jesse exclaimed

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Grover questioned loudly

"First Amy, now this? Will this tragedy end?" Percy exclaimed

"For us, probably not" Grover replied

Percy and Sean sighed depressively in unison.

"I pray that she gets better" Jesse muttered to himself

"What if she doesn't?" Percy asked

"Percy, you need to look at the bright side of things. She's getting better and she'll come to school soon" Sean explained

"She better come back or I will be upset" Chris stated

"Don't be angry dude" Grover said

"She's one of our best friends!" Chris exclaimed

Percy shook his head. What if she didn't come back. What if she dies? I want her to come back.

Jesse started to cry like a baby again. This was the most tragic thing to happen to us. Thanks a lot Clarisse and Rachel!


	15. The Candy Apple Trick

This is NOT the end yet! I have a few more chapters to go. I want to continue on. Annabeth lives. I can continue with the story to try and finish it, Then I have to complete Ron's Etiquette Lessons. Ok? _Vote_ on my poll & **READ&REVIEW.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - The "Candy Apple" Trick**

Annabeth was finally discharged from the hospital and was advised to return to school. The rumors about Annabeth and Luke were finally fizzling down as Katie Gardener took the spotlight with some rumors going around about her. I wish I knew what the rumor is though.

Annabeth and I were eating lunch at Benito's Sushi Palace just 20 minutes away from school. I want to spend quality time with my best friend.

"I haven't had sushi in like, forever" Annabeth remarked

"I haven't eaten sushi since my anniversary with Percy" I replied

Annabeth scoffed sarcastically.

"You didn't give me any details about what you and Percy did" Annabeth said sadly

"Aww, I'm going to tell you right now" I replied as I slurped on my root beer.

Annabeth's jaw dropped.

"Really?" She questioned

I nodded in agreement. I took a deep breath and began to speak.

"That was the best part of my night! I had no idea that Percy was an animal in bed. I mean, it was so romantic" I explained

Annabeth felt like she was going to blow chunks all over the place.

"Really? I WANT MORE DETAILS!" Annabeth yelled

"It was dark, quiet.. How else can I put it?" I asked in confusion

Annabeth gave her signature 'I-don't-know-maybe' gesture shrug.

"I give up!" I exclaimed dejectfully

Annabeth giggled.

"I guess you do" Annabeth remarked sarcastically

I rolled my eyes in sarcasm.

"You're right!" I exclaimed in sarcasm

We both laughed. It's just fantastic to see her smile again. I hope nothing bad happens to us again.

_*20 Minutes Later*_

Annabeth and I made it back to school in time for our next English class. Well, we hated English as much as we hated the person who teaches it. Mr. Alvarez! Ew! Every girl in the school hates him. Annabeth and I have heard rumors about him being a child molester and a pervert.

Mr. Alvarez was covering a unit for us for the week. Something about Shakes dude or whatever the hell his name is.

"Shakespeare, One of the greatest play writers of the world. Can any tell me his most famous play?" Mr. Alvarez questioned

I raised my hand eager to answer the question. Mr. Alvarez pointed at me.

"Yes, Nicole?" He questioned

"Romeo and Juliet" I replied

"Correct!" Mr. Alvarez exclaimed happily

I smiled.

"Can anyone tell me what the play is about?" Mr. Alvarez asked

Grover raised his hand while chuckling silently.

"Yes, Grover?" Mr. Alvarez asked

"Your mom" Grover replied

Everyone started laughing.

"Nice Grover!" Percy exclaimed as he high fived Grover

Mr. Alvarez knew that this was going to be a long class.

"Since you brats won't shut up, all of you have to write a term paper on the play, this will be worth 30% of your grade" Mr. Alvarez yelled.

Everyone groaned angrily like hell.

"Nicole, can you please stay after class?" Mr. Alvarez asked

I was confused whether or not as to why Mr. Alvarez asked me to stay back after class.

_**BRIINNGG! BRIINNGG!**_

Class was finally over, I stayed in my seat. Percy came over to me.

"Why does Alvarez want you to stay back?" Percy asked me

I shrugged.

"I have no idea" I replied

"Annabeth and I will stand outside the door to watch" Percy replied

Percy kissed me and walked off with everyone else. The classroom was finally empty and Mr. Alvarez closed the door. He made his way toward me and sat on my desk.

"The reason I asked you to stay back is because of your astounding grade" Mr. Alvarez explained

"I didn't know I was ahead of the class" I remarked

Mr. Alvarez nodded.

"Yes you are, with a 97 average, you are the top of my English class" Mr. Alvarez announced

I didn't know I was the overachiever in the class. I feel proud. Mr. Alvarez pulled out two candy apples.

"And let us celebrate with candy apples" Mr. Alvarez suggested as he handed me a candy apple.

We both took a couple bites of our candy apples.

"What is in this?" I asked

"Secret ingredients" Mr. Alvarez replied

I began to feel faint as I yawned.

"I suddenly feel sleepy" I said

"It happens to everyone" Mr. Alvarez replied

Percy and Annabeth were crouching outside the classroom door peeking through the glass window.

"What the hell is this idiot doing?" Percy asked

"The old candy apple trick" Annabeth replied

"What?" Percy questioned

"Remember freshman year? Candice Newbaker. This happened to her, Alvarez drugged her in the classroom, raped her and got her pregnant. Her mom pulled her out of school and Candice decided that she should keep the baby" Annabeth replied

Percy's eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" Percy exclaimed

Back in the classroom, I was starting to fall asleep.

"Mr. Alvarez, is it okay if I take a nap in here, I'm starting to feel drowsy" I asked

"Of course you can" Mr. Alvarez replied

I took my TNA sweater off and scrunched it up as a pillow on the desk. I laid my head down as I fell dead asleep and knowing me, once I was dead asleep, I couldn't wake up. Mr. Alvarez cackled like some mad scientist in one of those bad horror films. He closed all of the blinds and shut and locked all of the doors, except for the main one which Annabeth and Percy were kneeling at.

"What is he doing?" Percy asked

"I think he's at the stage where he's going to strip of her clothes and fuck the shit out her" Annabeth replied

"RAPE?" Percy yelled

"Yes" Annabeth replied

"You stay here and videotape this while I go to Principal Wilson and get in contact with the cops" Percy instructed

Annabeth nodded and continued videotaping the unspeakable horror which I am going through.

Alvarez took off all of my clothes leaving me with nothing but my black and white polka dotted bra on. Then.. He raped me. Annabeth's jaw dropped as she began to weep. She looked away as she continued taping.

Percy rushed back over and looked into the window to see me being raped by our English teacher. The police arrived as fast as they could. They busted the classroom door open to discover such disgust. Constable Banks arrested Alvarez. Percy rushed into the classroom to put all of my clothes back on me.

'_Luck that I was the one who took her virginity'_ Percy thought to himself

I woke up after a bit.

"WHOA! DID I JUST GET RAPED?" I screamed

Percy started crying and nodded. I hugged Percy with sympathy.

"I will get back at him, he better not touch you again" Percy said

I started to cry too.. Then, everyone started crying. It was a tearfest for about an hour because of my traumatic rape. If I can't get over it, then what?


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

The last day of school is here.

Our junior year is over and we all got over our drama and hurdles.

Percy, Annabeth and I applied for college early and all three early acceptance in the Honor's program at Yale.

Caitlyn is returning to Scotland with the rest of her family to live her life.

Chris is moving to Montana to live with his dad and attend Catholic School for senior year.

Sean & Jesse are staying here at Ocean View High School to finish school and were accepted into Princeton.

Zoe is returning to Canada because her father got a higher paying job to support Zoe. (Yep, Zoe's Canadian!). Also, Her parents are getting a divorce on top of that.

Grover is leaving for Italy on a foreign exchange program for Senior year.

And finally, Amy is being shipped to New Mexico for rehab to turn her life around because of her drinking habit.

Even though were all splitting up, We'll never forget each other and always remember this turbulent year we've experienced.

And that's when Facebook comes in handy for all of us.

_So, i guess the story ends here.._


End file.
